Gohan's first date
by SonGokuSS3
Summary: A short story. Gohan finally decides to ask Videl out on a date. Will everything go smoothly or not? Tune in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am here with a new story. This is most probably a short story so hope you guys like it. Never tried putting romance in stories before but I am gonna try anyways.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz but I do own this story)**

 **Chapter 1: The question**

It was 5 months since the Buu incident had occurred. Everything was back to normal and everyone's lest the Z-fighters memories were wiped from the Buu incident thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls. Gohan's identity was hidden from everyone except Videl and they continued to go to High School. Today was a very special day for Gohan as he was about to ask the girl he had fall for; **VIDEL.**

Gohan landed at the rooftop of Orange Star High and was followed by Videl behind him. They both went in the building through the door and went into their classroom. Gohan sat beside Videl and the bell rang signaling the class had started. Mr. Boring came in to the class and began teaching them History. "Alright class. Today we will be learning about the history of our greatest hero, Hercule Satan." The teacher said and all cheered happily while Gohan and Videl groaned. The teacher kept on babbling and while Videl was trying to talk to Erasa who was trying to multitask on talking with her best friend and listening to the history teacher. Gohan on the other hand was frustrated as he was thinking on how to ask Videl out later after school ends. This made him very nervous and was sweating a lot.

The class soon came to an end and it was time for lunch. The four friends went out to their usual place and ate there. Gohan was not talking as much as he used to everyday and this cause Sharpner to get suspicious. "What's wrong nerd-boy? Did you miss out a question on your examination paper?" He taunted which got a smack by Erasa in return. "Don't be like that to him" Erasa shouted to Sharpner who now gripped his head in pain. "You don't need to smack that hard you know" Sharpner said. "Well you totally deserve it" Videl said and Erasa agreed on it. Sharpner just sighed and they continued eating.

The rest of the subjects went on boringly which caused nearly all of the students to sleep. Once the bell rang, the students got out of their classrooms and went to their respective lockers. "Remind me to bring a pillow to school next time." Erasa said and the others chuckled. "Yeah he nearly made me sleep this time." Sharpner added and the others nodded. "Umm. Videl" Gohan said which caused the said girl to turn her head to face him. "Yes" Videl said. "C-can I speak to you privately?" Gohan said and blushed. Erasa saw this and said. "Okay guys. Me and Sharpner are going to the mall. See you two tomorrow." Sharpner's eyes widened and he gulped. Whenever Erasa took them to malls it would take forever to get out of there. He slowly walked away but he was caught red handed. "Oh no you don't. Get back here. "Erasa gave chase as Sharpner started running for his life. Gohan and Videl laughed for a while before it turned silent again. "So what was it that you want to talk to me about?" Videl asked and Gohan's face reddened. "Y-yes. Follow me" Gohan said and both took off to the sky with Videl behind him. They flew for a while before landing near a lake. Beside the lake was a large mountain and it was partially incinerated. There were also a few small craters around the place. This was where Piccolo trained Gohan to fight against the saiyans. Gohan's mind was hay wired as he was thinking what to say now. 'Wow its beautiful here' Videl thought but decided not to focus on that and tried to ask why Gohan brought her here

 **With Erasa and Sharpner**

"I don't want to go" Sharpner whined as he was being dragged to the mall with Erasa. "You have to. Otherwise no one can help me lift those heavy bags." Erasa said and dragged him to stationery shop.

 **With Gohan and Videl**

"We have met for quite some time and all. I have been meaning to ask you for a long time. I was wondering wouldyougoonadatewithme?" Gohan said quickly and his face turned as red as a tomato. "What" Videl said as she could not hear nor understand what Gohan had said. Gohan's face turned even redder. " Would you go on a date with me?" Gohan said shyly.

 **Thum thum thum. What will happen next? What will Videl do? What can she do? Hmm. Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and I am back with a new chapter. Firstly I would like to thank my Niichan for suggesting and motivating me to write this fanfic.

(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. This is just a fan fiction)

Chapter 2: Preparations

There was a long silence after Gohan had asked Videl the question. Videl's mind was completely frozen. 'Did Gohan just ask me out on a date?' Videl thought. Although Videl had a crush on Gohan, she would not admit it to anyone even her best friend Erasa at the matter. The silence went on for a little longer until Gohan decided to speak. "It's ok Videl you don't need to tell me. I know. Sorry for asking you that." Gohan was about to leave but suddenly Videl grabbed his hand. "Gohan. You didn't let me answer the question. Sure I am glad to go on a date with you." Videl said and Gohan turned his head to Videl. "Really?" Gohan said and she nodded. Gohan's frown turned into a happy smile. "Oh this is great. So I will pick you up this Saturday at your place at7?" Gohan asked. "But what about my dad? He won't let me date any guy who is stronger than him. Oh wait I forgot you are Gohan. Hehe" Videl laughed meekly and Gohan chuckle as well. "So it's set. See you tomorrow then." Gohan waved and flew off to his home leaving Videl to think for a while.

'Gohan does like me' Videl thought and a smile plastered on her face. She flew back to Satan City happily and landed on the front lawn of The Satan Mansion. "Dad I'm home." She shouted as soon as she got in to tell her father she was at home. "Sweet pea how was your day?" Hercule said while flipping through channels on a sofa lying down lazily. "It was great dad. I need to tell you something dad" Videl said a little embarrassed. "Anything. Is it about something you need? You can tell me. "Hercule said and looked at his child. "Um. I got a date this Saturday." Videl said and Hercule fell off from the sofa he was siting. His face from a calm expression turned furious. "Videl I told you that you can't date a guy unless he is stronger than me." He shouted at Videl disagreeing with the date. "But he is stronger than you." Videl said and Hercule got even angrier. "Who could be stronger than The World Martial Arts Champion, the defeater of Cell and Majin Buu? Bring him in and I will finish him in one blow. "Hercule asked and made a fake laugh. Videl smirked and she would love to see what her father's next reaction. "It's Gohan, the REAL defeater of Cell and the son of the REAL defeater of Majin Buu. So a fight tomorrow with him then? "Videl said and Hercule's face turns white. "Him? I take that back. I don't want to fight him. He'll kill me for sure with that strength. You can date with him." Hercule quickly said and hid behind the sofa. "Ok. If you say so" Videl said and Hercule nodded repeatedly. She skipped up to his room and close it shut. She jumped onto the bed but before she could do anything else her phone started to ring. "Hello. Videl Satan speaking." She said. "Hi Vi! How did it go? Did you accept? " Erasa said through the phone. "What? How did you know about it?" Videl asked shocked that she knew about it. "It's pretty obvious Gohan likes you and same as you like him. It was about damn time he asked you out. So how did it go?" Erasa said. "It was nice. I accepted his offer. " She took a while but she answered soon enough. "Congratulations Videl. I got to go. Sharpner wants to get out of here soon." Erasa said and hanged up the phone.

Gohan landed on the front door and opened it. Just when he opened it he was ambushed by an orange blur known as Goten. "Hiya big brother. How was school today? Can we spar later? Can we? Can we? Daddy' got some stuff to do at Trunks' place and will come back only at dinner." Goten said hoping to have a spar later. "Sure squirt. I need to talk to mom for a while can you get off of me?" Gohan said and Goten hopped off of Gohan and went back to their room to play. Gohan walked to the kitchen and saw that his mother was about to start cooking for dinner. "Hi sweetie. How was it? Did it go well?" Chi chi asked. "Yes it did. She said yes. " Chi chi ran up to Gohan and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you. Treat her well or you will meet my frying pan." Chi chi said seriously. "I want my son to give me grandchildren in the future." She said playfully and Gohan blushed. "Mom. It's just a date. We are not going that far yet." That's what they all say. Get ready. Dinner will be done in an hour." Chi chi got out the ingredients and started chopping the carrots. Gohan went back to his room and finish his homework before having a sparring session with Goten.

 **One hour later….**

"Boys dinner's ready!" Chi chi shouted and in a blink of an eye the two boys came in from the front door and rushed to the bathroom to wash up. Another minute later, Gohan and Goten came back down and started inhaling the mountain of food placed in front of them. " Mumpy, dis ez dellyxious" Goten said and that earned a hit from the frying pan. "Goten! How many times do I have to tell you to not talk when your mouth is full?" The mother of two shouted while Goten gripped his head in pain. They continued eating in silence until Goku appeared out of nowhere between Gohan and Goten. The two fell off from their chairs and Chi chi was also caught surprised but she got out of it fast and screamed. "Goku! You nearly got me a hard attack. Don't appear out of nowhere with that stupid technique of yours." "Yeah us too" Gohan said and both Gohan and Goten got up and continued eating. "Hehe. Sorry about that. Let's eat. Wait up for me." Goku rubbed the back of his neck before eating with his sons.

After dinner the family of four sat down at the couch to watch a movie. The movie is named "The extinction of carrots". The movie is about a man who hates carrots and decides to destroy all carrots. He destroys all but one carrot. That last carrot was no ordinary carrot, it was a magical carrot. The magical carrot had to work together with his friends Radish, Pineapple and Vegetable to defeat the man who calls himself Broccoli. "Well that movie looks familiar but I can't put my finger on what it was." Gohan said and Goku nodded. "Time to get some sleep. Night everyone." Goku said and Chi chi followed him into their room. Gohan and Goten get ready for sleep and slept soundly.

Sorry it took longer than expected. Hope y'all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a while, so I am just gonna put this here.

(Disclaimer: This is just a story people. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. It's too good for me. )

Chapter 3: The date

The days passed by in a blink of an eye and it is now Saturday. Gohan is frustrated as he was rushing to prepare some stuff for the date. "GOTTEEENNNNN. TRRUUUNNNKKSS" Gohan shouted with anger in his room. Goten and Trunks who were at the living room heard this and rolling around the room laughing. Chi chi saw this and decided to question her youngest son and her son's best friend. "Goten, Trunks what did you do?" She asked and they went silent. "Umm. Nothing" Goten and Trunks said in unison nervously and she glared at the boys. "Ok ok. We might have accidentally put a little tiny bit of cement into his hair gel." Trunks said and Gohan appeared out of nowhere and smacked the two boys. "YOU TWO." Gohan pointed at them and they squeaked in horror. No one likes Gohan angry. In fact most of them are scared of it. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE FRIED MEAT AFTER THIS DAY" Gohan said and the two gulped. "Don't worry sweetie. I will take it from here. Go ask Bulma if she can remove the cement from your hair." Chi chi said and looked at the boys who are trying to tip toe out of the house. "Where are you two going?" Goten and Trunks were caught red handed and they gulped. "Umm. We were going to weed the garden?" Goten said and Trunks face palmed. "Your house doesn't have a garden idiot" Trunks said and Goten laughed nervously. "We were going to…" Goten was cut off as Chi chi dragged them off.

Gohan landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corps and pressed the doorbell to let them know someone is at the door. No one replied. Gohan continued pressing the doorbell. Vegeta was doing some one finger pushups when he heard the doorbell ringing from the Gravity Room thanks to his sensitive hearing. At first it was only one ring but soon it kept ringing which annoyed him to no end. Soon he can't take it anymore and shouted. " Damnit woman can't you get the damn door!" Bulma who was working on her latest invention heard Vegeta shouting. "Well I am busy working on an invention why can't you get the door." Bulma shouted back. "FINE. I'LL GET THE DAMN DOOR. JUST CAN'T SAY WHETHER THEY WILL BE ALIVE" Vegeta snickered and got out of the Gravity Room and headed to the door. When he opened the door he saw Gohan and his weird hairstyle. "Hahaha. Nice hairstyle. Hahaha. Where did you get this style from?" Vegeta rolled on the floor in a laughing fit. "Very funny, Veggie. I am here to see Bulma can I come in." Gohan said and Vegeta stopped laughing and got back up. "Woman! Kakabrat is here to see you." Vegeta shouted and turned back to Gohan. "the woman is in her lab playing with her toys." Vegeta said and went back to training. Gohan walked to the lab and saw Bulma waiting for him. "Hey Gohan. What's with the new hairstyle?" She holds back herself from laughing. "Well about that. This is another prank those devils did. Can you help me remove it please?" Gohan begged. "Very well. I think I have that in the wardrobe over there." Bulma pointed to the only closed wardrobe at the corner of the lab. "Thanks Bulma." Gohan said and went to find for it.

 **6.30 p.m.**

Gohan checked for everything that he needed for his first date and got into a tux with a necktie that reached as long as his waist. Gohan walked down to the living room of their house and saw Chi chi and Goku there. "Oh my baby is growing up. It was just like yesterday I was changing his diaper." Chi chi said and Gohan's face turned a little red. "Mom" Gohan said and Chi chi sighed. "Just be back by 12." Gohan nodded and Goku patted Gohan at the back. "I am proud of you my son. Go show her a good night." "Ok. Bye mom. Bye dad. "Gohan waved at them and flew off to Satan city.

Videl was at her room and was getting herself ready. She was combing her hair down repeatedly and was wondering how good she looked for Gohan. It isn't always that you can see the most famous crime fighter dress beautifully for someone especially Videl Satan. Videl was about finish when someone came knocking on the door. "Miss. A man name Gohan Son wants to see you." A man said behind the door. "OK Peter. Tell him I will be down in a minute." Videl said and did a last minute checkup. When she was confident that she did all she needed, she walked out of the room and headed to the front door.

Gohan stood outside the door waiting as the guy named Peter told him that his date would come out in a minute or so. As soon as that, Videl came walking down from the stairs. She wore a red dress with spaghetti straps and it hugged her body perfectly. Gohan just continue starring as he had not seen Videl this beautiful before and it caught Videl's attention as well. "Umm. Gohan?" Videl said confused by him starring. Gohan was snapped out of his starring and blush a little realizing what he had done. " Videl, you l-look ama-zing tonight. " Gohan stuttered and Videl's face turned red as she had not expected him to compliment her looks. It took Videl a while before her face turned back to normal. The two held hands together and took off to the sky.

"So Gohan where are we going? Videl asked as they flew above Satan City. "I got two tickets for us to watch a baseball game at Satan City Stadium." Gohan said and they landed in front of the stadium. Gohan gave the tickets to the person at the counter and they went in took the front seats. "Ladies and gentlemen. Today we have the finals of the national baseball tournament. Both teams have shown an impressive display but only one will win. From the north of Japan we have the Titans." The announcer said and there was cheers and claps for the team. "And from the south we have the Highways" The announcer said and once again cheers and claps were heard for the team. Both teams walked out from the opposite sides and got into position.

Gohan and Videl walked out of the stadium as the game had finished. The game had ended with the Titans wining easily. Videl and Gohan were laughing along the way. "Haha did you see that guy fell just now. It was hilarious." Videl said still laughing. "Yeah and did you see how he threw the ball? It barely moved. Haha" Gohan replied chuckling. Soon their laughter contained and they held hands while walking into a restaurant. "How may I help you?" The waiter said as he saw the couple went into the restaurant. "Yes. A table for two please." Gohan said and the waiter motioned the two to follow him. He led them to their seats which were on the second floor of the restaurant. The second floor was roofless and the wind was blowing strongly at them. Gohan pulled the seat out for Videl and he pushed it back in once Videl sat on it. He took a seat opposite of Videl and they called for the waiter. "May I take your orders?" The waiter grab out a pen and a notebook. "Yes I would like 2 set of Set A please" Gohan said as he ordered the food for himself and Videl. "What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked and scribbled some words into the notepad he was holding. "Coffee for both of us would do sir." Videl said before Gohan could even open his mouth. The waiters again wrote something into his notepad and leave them at peace.

Somewhere at another building

"Psssst. Goten, you got the stuffs ready?" Trunks whispered to his partner in crime while watching the couple through the binoculars. "Yep" Goten said with a smirk and got out the water balloons from a box. "Perfect. This will be the best prank ever." Trunks rubbed his hands in a sinister way. Goten smirked as he could already visualize their 'achievements' on this prank.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back with their food and drinks. He placed them down onto the table and bowed before leaving them again. Gohan's stomach growled as soon as he saw the food. He laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck and Videl just giggled. He is cute when he does that. The two started to eat the food they had ordered and it was delicious. "How was tonight for you so far?" Gohan asked while eating the last piece of meat that was on his plate. "So far? Don't tell me you have more surprises in plan?" Videl said in shock and Gohan grinned. "You will find out soon." Gohan smirked even more.

"It's time Goten. Shoot on my mark. The camera is fully charged." Trunks said and Goten got out the catapult and took aim.

"3….." Goten slowly aimed it at Gohan's head and Trunks opened the camera.

"2…" Goten stretched the catapult with the water balloon as far as he could. The camera made a small beep and it was ready to function.

"1… Fi.. " Trunks didn't get to finish what he was about to say as he felt someone pulling his ears from behind. Goten was also pulled by the ear and they heard the person screaming. "You are not ruining my baby's date. You boys are gonna get it when we reach home." The woman none other than Chi chi gave them a death glare and drag them away.

The water balloon that Goten was aiming was released and it hit the floor a few meters from Gohan. "Huh, what was that?" Videl jumped up from her seat as she was shocked by the splashing sound. Gohan looked around but saw nothing but people eating and chatting. "I don't see anything to worry about. It's most probably just the sound of water spilling or something else." Gohan said and Videl sat back down.

The two continued talking for a little longer before it was about 10. "The restaurant is about to close. Let's go now." Gohan said and they went out the restaurant after Gohan paid to the cashier. Gohan then led Videl up into the sky and they headed off towards their next location.

"Where are we going now?" Videl asked as they had flew for quite some time and they haven't reached where Gohan wanted. "It's a surprise. We are close by now." Gohan said and they continued flying.

True to Gohan words, Gohan descend down and Videl followed. Once they touched onto the surface, Videl felt this place was rather familiar; the trees are along a pathway that led to a huge building maybe as large as her mansion. The building in front of her was quite unique as she had never seen any buildings like this before. There were four- tower like structures a little further from the edge of the building as well.

"Don't you remember this place Videl?" Gohan asked and that brought Videl back from her thoughts. There was a moment of silence before one of them spoke a word. "I remember now. This was the place I and the others were when Buu was on a rampage. Wow, I never actually had time to look around that day since I was too worried." Videl broke the silence and tears were flowing out as she recalled that moment. "I thought you were dead Gohan. Dead. When your dad came and told us that you were most likely dead, I couldn't believe that. The man who actually defeated Cell and the man who I actually had a crush on died. It was impossible for me to take in." Videl was crying when she said all of these. Gohan brought her close and gave her a nice welcoming hug. "There. There. The reason I bring you here isn't to recall all of this. I wanted you to enjoy the scenery from here during the nights. It's quite nice." Gohan said and Videl broke out of the hug and went to the edge of the Lookout to check it out herself.

"Wow" Videl watched the view from the top amazed. There were lights everywhere and the view was beautiful. Gohan walked up next to Videl and handed her hand to him and she took it. They walked around the lookout while enjoying the scenery below.

"Aww. What a cute couple" Dende said while he was looking from his hiding spot. Piccolo who was meditating behind Dende nodded in agreement.

They continued on walking for a while before Gohan stopped and Videl did the same. "Ever done sky diving?" Gohan asked smirking. "Done wha…" Videl was not able to finish her sentence as Gohan pushed her off from the Lookout and he jumped following her. Videl was screaming in fright for a while before she managed to maintain her balance and controlled her speed of falling. Gohan flew down right beside her and chuckled a little. "The look on your face." Gohan said and she gave him a playful punch.  
"That wasn't funny Gohan." Videl gave a glare but Gohan smiled sheepishly and that wash the glare off her face.

The two flew around the clouds for a while before it started to rain. "Great timing." Gohan thought sarcastically and the couple stops before flying to Satan City.

"I had a fun time Gohan" Videl said when they reached back at Satan Residence. "Yeah me too." Gohan said back looking a little shy. "Thanks for all of this. I loved it." Videl said and Gohan agreed.

"I got to go. See you tomorrow then." Gohan said and Videl waved at him. Gohan waved back and he took off.

This is the end. Sorry it took so long to do one chapter. I was having exams and I was busy for sometime. Hope you guys would enjoy reading this and thank you for reading.


End file.
